


Where is he?

by crankyjones



Series: TMR Valentine's Week 2018 [2]
Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Other, Reunion, The Scorch Trials - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 12:44:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13613631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crankyjones/pseuds/crankyjones
Summary: One-shot written for @tmrvday2018's TMR Valentine's week on Tumblr! Also posted on my Tumblr acc : @mrsirwinsonTakes place in 'The Scorch Trials' movie.[ TMR V-Day 2018 — Day 2; Rare pair appreciation day (Harriet/Aris/Sonya) ]





	Where is he?

**Author's Note:**

> One-shot written for @tmrvday2018's TMR Valentine's week on Tumblr! Also posted on my Tumblr acc : @mrsirwinson
> 
> Takes place in 'The Scorch Trials' movie.
> 
> [ TMR V-Day 2018 — Day 2; Rare pair appreciation day (Harriet/Aris/Sonya) ]

“Harriet, go take Sonya and go down there. We have visitors,” Vince ordered.

She just nodded and started to look for her girlfriend. The girl was still broken because they had lost their boyfriend Aris at least a week ago. Even though the brunette helped her as much as she could, Sonya just could not get over it. Harriet missed him as well, but she tried to stay strong for her girlfriend.

“Love?” She called when she saw Sonya’s blonde hair. “We have visitors. Vince wants us to check.”

The blonde simply nodded and got up. Harriet hugged her. She could feel how sad her girlfriend was and it broke her. It felt like they had not smiled for ages.

“Where is he, Harriet?” Sonya mumbled against her neck, letting her tears rolling down her cheeks.  
“I don’t know, Sonya, I don’t know...”

They started crying together, just holding each other. They used to do that every day, they needed to. They both lost the boy they loved, they had no idea where he was; all they had left was one another.

“Sonya, Harriet. Vince’s mad, you should go right now.” Mary interrupted their little breakdown. When she saw their bloodshot eyes and their tears, she added; “I’m sorry.”

The girls just nodded and Harriet took Sonya’s hand in her. They took a weapon and a scarf to protect their faces, then ran down the mountain. Meanwhile, the other members of the Right Arm started shooting at the visitors who hid behind the cars. 

Arrived at the bottom, they saw two men holding a bomb, ready to throw it.

“Drop it,” Harriet ordered.  
The two had no other choice than obeying; the brunette’s gun was pointed at them.  
“On your feet, now!” Sonya followed her girlfriend.  
“Don’t do stupid moves,” she added.

The blonde girl saw in the corner of her eyes a boy still hiding behind a car. He looked like Aris. She held her tongue, though; she was not even sure it was him, and it would disturb Harriet in her job which could give an opportunity to the visitors to run away. 

After everyone was standing, hands in the air, the two girls looked at the people in front of them. There were two brown-haired girls, a man and four boys. Sonya stopped her gaze on the blonde-haired one. He seemed... familiar. But she could not think of this feeling one more second because Harriet mumbled his name. Aris. The blonde followed her girlfriend’s gaze and here he was in the flesh. The boy did not seem to recognize them nor hear them. He was not even looking at them, but the girls knew for sure that it was him. They exchanged a look before pointing their weapons away from the visitors.

“A... Aris?” Harriet repeated, making everyone look at the said-boy.

Aris.  
Aris was there.

The girls took off their scarves and watched the boy with tears in their eyes. He was alive. He was really, really there.

“Harriet? Sonya?” It looked like he could not believe his eyes. He thought they were dead.  
The girls jumped in their boyfriend’s arms, each one of them kissing his cheek.  
“Where have you been? We were so worried, oh my god,” Sonya started crying again, followed by Harriet.  
“I’m so happy to see you again, loves.” His heart was beating fast while saying those words.

They were all three together again, and they would never _ever_ leave the other’s side again.

_Here was the story of Harriet and Sonya being reunited with their boyfriend Aris._


End file.
